beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gartilians
Gartilians are an advanced humanoid reptilian race of beings that hail from the planet Gartalia. They are the mortal enemy of the reptilian race of beings known as the Sarquil and are an allied species to the Humans of Earth. 'History ' Gartilians are said to be as old as the Greys; possibly even younger than the Greys in general. Their species has been said to have thrived since the Second Ice Age; according to Earth's time. They were said to have been a very close friend with both the Greys and the Humans; even during the ancient eras of Earth. It wasn't long however before a wormhole swallowed up their planet and sent them to another sector of the Milky Way Galaxy; now this was caused by a natural phenomenon. Their planet was sent far from Earth and this occured during the 1980s era. Their enemy known as the Sarquil that was on the other side of the galaxy had no idea the Gartilians were gone and therefore didn't worry about them. '24th Century' By the 24th century; the Gartilians had managed to create their own Wormhole Generator thanks to their friends, the Greys. They integrated them into their ship's systems and without hesitation; headed for the other side of the galaxy. They arrived just in time to engage the Sarquil fleet during their second attempt at conquering Earth and the Humans. This time it was during the year 2323; when the Sarquil continued their battle against their newest enemy known as Legacy. The Gartilians' surprise attack was led to the defeat of the Sarquil Army and their leader Katar Zez once again. As a result; the Gartilians were welcomed as friends to the I.A.F. They eventually became the allies of other governments such as the Terranovian Empire, Hybrid Empire and even reconciled their relationship as friends with the Greys. 'Biology' Gartilians are known to be a 5-7ft tall humanoid reptilian being, known to be almost as intelligent as the Greys. They are known to be somewhat muscular; however despite their somewhat weak looking stature; they are very naturally strong. They don't possess tails like their Sarquil enemies; but they do possess a body that can be easy to conceal in flesh suits grown by them. They have very reptilian eyes; each of which can distinguish males from females. The green eyes indicate they are male and the yellow indicates female; this is because they have little to no distinguishing features that signify that they are male or female. They have an appetite that is surprisingly much like their human friends and don't require mass quantities of food to sustain themselves. Despite their headsize; Gartilians are known to have a very complex brain; which enables them to take down enemies with timing and strategy. They are known to have a lifespan of 200-500 years. They reproduce through sexual reproduction and are known to breed quickly, as well as in a liter of 4 offspring. They are known to have an extremely well sense of smell; despite not having any external nostrils. They are also capable of speaking various languages; mostly english and despite their lack of external ears, they have an extremely good sense of hearing. They also possess a very amazing sense of sight; enabling them to see in the dark; however very intense bright light can cause temporary blindness. Their immune system is also extremely resistant to all known Earthly diseases; but the diseases on their planet can kill them. Category:Humanoid Species Category:Aliens Category:Reptilians Category:Secord